


As the Sun Goes Down

by snape_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Harry, M/M, Parseltongue, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snape_potter/pseuds/snape_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape notices Harry Potter during dinner at Riddle mansion. He also notices that Potter speaking Parseltongue is quite... intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by [**Sevanadium14**](http://sevanadium14.livejournal.com/).

Harry sat in an old-fashioned red armchair in a corner of the sitting room in Grimmauld place and looked out of the grimy window. He watched the sun start to dip underneath the horizon and the sky start to gain a pinkish hue; sunset was always the most peaceful time of day to him.

It was the beginning of the holidays between fifth and sixth year and he was being allowed to stay at Grimmauld Place after the fiasco at the Ministry and Sirius' death.

Tonight he was going to have to leave Grimmauld place and get to Riddle mansion. To most this would be near impossible, but luckily Harry had an affinity for wards.

Which meant he was able to find a weak spot in the warding around Grimmauld place. Weak spots in wards are usually caused by a piece of furniture being present when wards are cast. The item itself absorbs the magic and creates a null zone where it is. This can also be caused by the caster, as their own bodies will absorb some of the ward's magic. An experienced warder knows to always keep moving and cast twice. 

Harry was able to find one in his room where an old love seat had been. Merlin knows what had been on it, the room had once been Sirius'. Only one Black family member would have gaudy red and gold walls. Even then the walls were most likely chosen out of spite for family and not because his godfather enjoyed those two colours. At least he hoped so anyway.

He would have to set up a nulling ward of some sort tonight as Dumbledore was going to pay a short visit in the morning and strengthen the wards and he did not want his Apparation zone taken away. Dumbledore would also most likely go on a tirade about how this is for his protection and the greater good and all that stuff. The shack was already under the Fidelius, so why bother.

The sun slid down a bit more; it was nearly halfway below the horizon already. Harry looked away from the window as well as his book to see Hermione and Ron busy playing a game of chess.

He sighed silently. Was he going to come back after his little holiday with Voldemort? Or just do his studies via a private tutor? He was going to ask himself what the point was of getting NEWTs, but then he realized that without them he wouldn't be able to get most jobs, as many required NEWTs.

Surely he would be able to get back and forth between Grimmauld place and Riddle mansion. Thankfully, he had learnt Apparation and even mastered some basics of wandless magic. He had the tutor he'd managed to hire through Voldemort to thank for that. The textbooks with added notes helped him many a night, both with learning and boredom from insomnia.

Snape! The Slytherin would surely notice if the Golden Boy was present for his meetings with the Dark Lord. Somehow the man had persuaded himself into thinking that he was loyal to Dumbledore. If that were the case, the Dark Mark currently residing on his left forearm would have killed him, as they were tied to the loyalties of those who bore them. Regulus Black sprang to mind.

He turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione playing chess. By the looks of things on the board, Hermione had the most pieces at her beck and call.

Ron was definitely going to win, though; he was smirking slightly and rubbed his palms in anticipation before moving a piece.

"Checkmate," he called out. Hermione crossed her legs and stared at the board, most likely trying to see if Ron had overlooked something.

"Another game?" Ron asked.

Hermione contemplated for a moment, "No thanks, I don't fancy being beaten for the third time today. Also I want to get a head start on my summer homework, especially Potions."

"Ugh, Snape sure knows how to set crap homework: 'Do an in depth research on the wart removal potion and all the ingredients used and their reactions'; we did that in first year."

"Yes, but we only brewed it. Professor Snape is asking us to do more research on the potion so we can find out about how the ingredients react. If I recall correctly, the Wart Removal potion is similar to a Tumor Removal potion. We were told we were going to be doing the potion when school starts up again."

"Pointless—why do we need to know how to remove a weird growth?" Ron shrugged, his lack of motivation towards learning as apparent as ever.

Harry turned and looked out the window again; the sun had slipped further down and was now three-quarters of the way below the horizon. He turned back towards his two oldest and best friends. Ron was busy packing up the chessboard, his win hampered very little by the impending homework. 

Hermione waved slightly at him.

"See ya, Hermione. Don't make us feel too guilty when we start our mountain of homework the night before school starts," he said. Hermione said nothing, but smirked slightly before walking out. 

The drawer squealed as Ron closed it after putting the chess set inside, "I'd offer you a game, but in all fairness-" 

Ron was cut off by Harry. "I couldn't win against a blind hippogriff, no need to rub it in." Harry pushed out his lower lip slightly to form a pout.

"No offense, but you're right," Ron said truthfully.

Harry laughed at the truthful jest against himself. He knew it must have sounded slightly nervous, but he was going to have to have a polite dinner with some of Voldie's elite. Of course none of them were going to particularly like him. Heck, even Voldemort only just tolerated him most of the time, but he was only working on the dark side for now because it suited him. Voldemort knew that and let him stay because he was getting some good ammunition against the Light from, well, the poster boy for the Light side. Ironic.

It wasn't that he considered himself a dark wizard. He just wasn't a light wizard either. Firmly grey. He was only siding with the Dark side as it was helping him. Maybe also because he wanted to spite Dumbledore, the old fool. At least while he was with Voldemort he could get more freedom than being shackled by Dumbledore, for the greater good. It was not because Dumbledore was necessarily evil; rather, he would just go to any ends to achieve his means, as the Sorting Hat had once said.

He stretched, his back arching slightly in the chair and the loose-fitting sleeves of his robe sliding up. Harry watched as Ron exited the room.

"Thanks Ron, I'll be there for dinner soon." Harry smiled and turned to the book to finish the chapter. The sun sank completely below the horizon in the distance.

Harry Apparated into Riddle mansion. He stood still for a few moments to let the dizziness and nausea pass. If this was what a hangover was like, well, he hoped to Merlin he would never get drunk. According to his tutor's notes, the feeling did get less pronounced as he Apparated more and got used to it. Apparently it was just because his body wasn't used to his molecules being displaced and being in two moments for a split second. She said something about it being similar to quantum physics, but most of that stuff just went straight over his head.

He started off down the corridor that led from the Apparation room, the only place in and around the house without anti-Apparation wards, and made his way towards the guest rooms. Voldemort knew he was a valuable asset to have on his side, so the Dark Lord gave him some leeway. It was also fun to talk down to Death Eaters, knowing they wouldn't hurt him and, even then, he could still protect himself.

He smiled to himself as he walked. None of the bastards would like him, anyway. Taking advantage of the situation was a given—also a spell to change Malfoy Sr.'s hair. At least now he could take off his old Hogwarts robes and hand-me-down clothes and put on some of the most expensive robes that money could buy, courtesy of Voldie-poo.

It was about 9:00 pm and the dinner was supposed to start at ten. Of course Harry had eaten dinner already, but he'd managed to get away with a few vegetables and a small amount of lamb. He'd heard that vegetables digest faster somewhere before, though where he couldn't remember.

He was late by about ten minutes. It was not his fault he discovered the Jacuzzi setting on the bathtub so late. He must tell Voldemort to label the damn things. Right now he was wearing a dark green robe with black lining and a sliver trim. The material was soft, but he did not know what it was. He kept his pace steady; there was no need to rush, especially since he planned on tormenting the people, like a Slytherin.

The doors opened with a sped-up creak as Harry walked in, robes billowing as Snape's would. Not that he would admit that, anyway. He sat down in the chair on Voldemort's left, Snape opposite him; Bellatrix was next to Snape and Malfoy sat opposite her and next to Harry. 

"Sorry I'm late, the baths have waaay too many options. I only found the Jacuzzi option quite late. A few labels would not go amiss." He looked towards Voldemort and smiled as he grabbed a chunk of bread and dipped it ungracefully into his starter. It was vegetable soup—not too bad for vegetable soup, a bit green, though.

"This is our... guest for tonight, Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

A short silence followed so Harry decided to fill it. "Do I have something on my face? Oh yes, no one really expects the Gryffindor Golden Boy to show up at his enemy's table for dinner, do they?"

Harry catalogued each of the expressions of the people present. Voldemort looked as though he found his elite's reaction somewhat amusing. Malfoy had an open expression of horror on his face and a spoon about halfway to his mouth. Bellatrix was probably going to curse him; the look from her master stopped her from doing so, however. Snape's eyebrows were slightly furrowed—calculating, most likely.

The Potions master spoke. "Yes, not a single Death Eater would expect you to visit for entertainment. Unless the Gryffindor Golden Boy was the Entertainment." He finished it off with a mouthful of soup.

"Who says I wanted to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy? Slytherin's Silver Snake just positively rolls off the tongue." Harry hissed slightly. He watched a minute stiffening in Snape. Fear of Parseltongue? The man in question relaxed slightly and shifted his legs. Most likely arousal, then. Sibilant sounds could be very sexy sometimes.

"Only one of those adjectives would be achievable and I assume that being a colour is not a favourable option to anyone," Snape retorted.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus." He watched Sever- Snape become uncomfortable at the mention of his first name. "You realize I was destined to be one of your snakes. I talked the hat out of it. Imagine that, a snake in lion's skin. Provided at the time it was because being in the same house as Malfoy's son was not something anyone wanted, oh yeah."

He made a complicated manoeuver with his hand and watched as Malfoy's hair turned a light brown. He transfigured a mirror from a spoon and handed it to the ex-blond, who took it and seemed to be letting out a silent whine.

"In my defense, it seemed like it was glowing," Harry said innocently, before cleaning up the last of his soup. He could see the almost palpable smile on Severus' face. When the guy smiled he actually looked okay, if not hot. Harry took a slightly deeper breath and cursed teenage hormones to hell. 

He turned his attention to Bellatrix; she was staring right at him. If looks were spells, this one would be an Avada Kedavra. He returned it, summoning his power to the surface. He smirked as she sat up straight and pretended to continue eating out of the empty soup bowl. His eyes would sometimes get an Avada Kedavra green tint when he pulled his power to the surface or expended a lot of it. Though he wasn't sure if it was from Voldemort's attempted murder when he was just a baby or his ownership of the two Hallows.

He'd had the Invisibility Cloak since first year and had only recently acquired the Resurrection Stone. Which he'd managed to get hold of last holidays. Harry would have the Elder Wand, but in order to get hold of it he would have to kill Dumbledore. Which was not something he wanted to happen. 

The second course was served by Tinkles or Twinky or something else the house-elf; Voldemort had not introduced the house-elf properly. Roast lamb with vegetables on the side.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Molly Weasley is in cahoots with all house-elves?" he asked the table.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Malfoy muttered.

The meal passed in relative peace. Neither Malfoy nor Bellatrix grew to like him any more, as was expected. Severus Snape was acting like an enigma, however. Right now Voldemort was sitting in his 'throne' while most of his Death Eaters were mingling and not just his elite. The dinner before was just a way to introduce Harry to the elites. At least now everyone was under a mask: Severus, Malfoy, Bellatrix and himself having silver masks compared to everyone else's white.

Harry found Severus and sidled up to him, "You know that you can't tell Dumbledore any of this involving me. The mark can also act as a modified Fidelius charm. Also, even if you think you're loyal to Dumbledore—well, the mark kinda would have killed you if you weren't. The name Regulus Black comes to mind for that." 

He smiled and took a small sip of his drink, the masks not being the full ones used on missions but only covering the eyes and partially the nose, for this reason most likely. The drink splashed across his tongue; it was alcoholic—he definitely did not want too much; being drunk in Death Eater territory was not a smart idea. 

Severus glared at him.

Harry decided to take a different angle. 

"Sooo, the homework you set us was quite smart. Hopefully the others will realize the importance of it."

"You, for one, would make a glorious example," Snape said harshly.

"I just said that it was important!" Harry crossed his arms defiantly. "The two potions are different, but ingredients are similar and reactions are the same; the tumor potion is just more dangerous."

"Well done, your fame-riddled brain is good for some thing other than adoration from fans and being spoiled."

"I grew up in a cupboard," Harry stated. He'd had a few drinks tonight, and they were getting to him slightly.

"Ah, your bedroom too small for your liking?"

"Do you want to come see?" Harry asked. Snape paused and Harry spoke again, "You don't wanna see what's going on in Harry Potter's mind?"

"I have already, multiple times. Surely you have not already forgotten fifth year." 

"Try again, I dare you." Harry could feel Snape's eyebrow rise underneath the mask.

"Legilimens," Snape said, meeting Harry's eyes.

A black space met Snape. Harry laughed: an eerie feeling, as it wasn't a proper laugh, just an echo.

"These are my shields; an affinity for wards helps. Now then, let's show you memories you haven't seen. You never noticed that you kept seeing the same memories, did you? Another way of shielding." Snape never heard any of the words said out loud; they were only an echo in his mind.

Age fifteen months: Lily Potter being killed by Voldemort.

"Green lights always came up in dreams, kinda my first nightmare. Until I realized how powerful green can be; a symbol for both life and death. When a dementor gets near I hear my own mother begging for her life. That's the only memory I have of my own mother."

Sixteen months: Start of neglect from the Dursleys after being placed in their care.

"I sure lived in the lap of luxury didn't I? One meal and two diaper changes a day. Of course, I don't remember this consciously, and I'm somewhat thankful for that."

Five years: Chores at the Dursleys begin.

"I apparently had to start earning my keep. School was for clever people only, not freaks, they used to say. The real abuse shows after my first accidental magic."

Age six: Harry allowed to go to school, first accidental magic, first signs of physical abuse.

"I was nearly two years behind all of my peers and still did better than some of them. One day the teacher blamed something on me. Dudley had done it, though. I was scared she was gonna hit me with something like Dursley does, so my fear caused her hair to turn blue. After that the real physical abuse started; first it was when I did something wrong but as I got older it was for anything."

Age eight: Second accidental magic, Teleportation on to school roof.

"I feared Dudley just as much as Dursley back then."

Age nine: Dudley's jumper incident and Harry's hair grows back during the night.

Age ten: The glass disappears at the zoo and allows a python to get loose.

"That was the last accidental magic I did. Most children usually do more but from a young age I was told not to do anything freakish. That was Nagini right there. It's why she treats me better than the average person and it's not because of my Parseltongue ability."

Severus decided to search around Harry's mind a bit more; a few more memories passed. 

The Mirror of Erised with only Harry and his parents present. "That was the first time I actually saw my parents."

The basilisk from second year. "If you want some for potions ingredients, just ask." Severus felt a smirk.

The Crucio in the graveyard in fourth year. "That was my first taste of real pain. You actually gain resistance to the curse after a while and to most pains. It helped during holidays. It's possible to build up a tolerance to the Imperius; a strong will power is all that's needed, and determination. The killing curse I'm not sure, though I've survived it once before."

A variety of visions through Voldemort's eyes and various pains of curses cast using Voldemort's wand. "Voldemort's wand is a brother wand to mine; I also have a connection to him because of my scar."

Various Occlumency lessons with Severus, kissing Severus, more Occlumency lessons with Severus. Harry put up his shields and Severus was thrown out of Harry's mind.

"It is fine," Severus said a slight blush tinting his cheekbone.

Harry smiled warmly, "You're blushing. The wine causing it, most likely. The events during dinner come to mind."

Severus looked at Harry as if asking for an elaboration. "Ssexy Ssslytherin Sssnake," the younger man hissed out. Severus felt himself stiffen as Harry pulled in close. "Ssso tell me, isss it jussst me or Parssseltongue?"

"Y-you and the Parseltongue."

Harry laid a light kiss to Severus' lips and pulled away. 

"My room, fifteen minutes. Second floor, third door on the left. The password is I love Trelawney."

"That... is an interesting password. I understand what you are attempting to do, deciding on a choice no sane people would think of."

"No, I will not ever follow in Dumbledore's footsteps and use candy as a password."

 

Severus awoke to something prodding him lightly. "Severus, wake up."

Severus opened his eyes and jumped across the bed, nearly falling out of it in the process. There was Harry Potter in his bed, with absolutely no clothes on, in his bed. He realized he'd already mentioned it once, but it was worth the second mention, in Severus' opinion at least.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Severus asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

Harry gave a monosyllabic laugh. "Woulda thought you'd have asked about me calling you Severus. Anyway, I think we both got a bit drunk last night. By the feel of things, you can give pretty good."

Potter then had the audacity to sleepily smile and wiggle his arse. "And it's my bed, for your information," Potter added.

"You are trying to get to me to actually believe the spun tale of how I fucked the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Sslytherin, ssexssy, ssnake, Ssseverussss." Potter hissed. "Well there's your reason," Potter said after glancing at Snape's stirring erection. "I gotta get back to the bird's nest soon, this headache's killing me."

It was about half past five in the morning and it would not do any good to get caught sneaking out of Grimmauld Place on the first day of holidays, or any time of the holiday, for that matter.

"The bird club meeting is at noon. If I were you, I'd catch up on my sleep. In fact, that is just what I shall do." Harry Accio-ed his clothes and put them on.

"It was just last night I promised myself to not get drunk; well, at least I got a sexy Slytherin in my bed," Harry mumbled before heading to the Apparation point so he could Apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3613298.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1565042.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/868024.html).


End file.
